C'mere
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: "Jamás podrás saber realmente lo que siento" – susurró. - "Pero deberías saber como me siento acerca de ti". / OS, M por lemmon. / Para DanyCullen01, osea, mi Dee.


**Disclaimer:**Cassandra Claire owns this. Aunque todos saben que Alec Lightwood es completamente mío. Já.

**Pareja: **Jace/Clary. Volvamos a lo Cannon.

**Summary: **"Jamás podrás saber realmente lo que siento" – susurró. - "Pero deberías saber como me siento acerca de ti".

**Dedicatoria: **A mi Dany, que es bien hermosa y preciosa, y que soporta TODAS nuestras estupideces sin chistar. Que se la pasa tirándome indirectas por twitter, y que comparte mi amor por el mismo hombre (?). No, la verdad no, Alec es mío. Meh, te (amo) odio, gracias por todo.

**Nota: **Ubicado en CoG, casa de los Penhallow. / C'mere es una canción de la mejor banda evah, osea Interpol. & enserio, escúchenla. / Gracias a mi espo Mel por betearmelo. Te mandaré muchas cigarras en agradecimiento, preciosa (L).

* * *

><p><strong>C'mere.<strong>

«You said today, you know exactly how I feel. I have my doubts, little girl.»

-¡Estoy harta de esto, Jace!

-Si lo sé, el calor en Idris esta resultando agobiante.

Clary se mordió los labios para no contestar como debería. Pero era imposible no exasperarse… solo mirarlo era suficiente para querer golpearlo hasta deformarle el rostro. Las piernas de Jace colgaban plácidamente desde el sillón, y el sol del atardecer arrancaba destellos de su cabello rubio. Era hermoso… e imbécil.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Será que puedes dejar de aparentar indiferencia conmigo, cuando ambos tenemos tanto de qué hablar?

La mirada de Jace que permanecía clavada en los ventanales de los Penhallow, se alzó para mirar a su hermana menor. Aun no encontraba el parecido entre los dos. Ella tenía el cabello rojo fuego como el de Jocelyn… o mamá. Si, mamá. Debía de acostumbrarse a llamarla así. Tenía uno que otro rasgo de Valentine, pero no se acercaba ni un ápice a él.

-¿El clima no es lo suficientemente importante para la señorita Morgenstern? – el chico rubio ladeo la cabeza en un ademán socarrón.

Fue capaz de mirar como Clary inhalaba profundamente, intentando ignorar su actitud.

-¿Jace, por qué estas haciendo esto?

-¿El qué?

-Ignorarme cada que te cruzas conmigo. Hacer caso omiso a mis comentarios. Parece que me estas evitando… - un bufido interrumpió a la chica y eso fue suficiente para su temperamento.

Una mano extendida chocó contra la mejilla de Jace, antes de que Clary se hubiese dado cuenta de que era la suya. La adrenalina subió en tropel por sus venas y la enervó completamente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona.

Los ojos del chico se cerraron por un momento. Cuando los abrió, el color dorado había desaparecido, para dar paso a una dilatación mayor de la que Clary había visto. Antes de poder pronunciar siquiera una palabra, Jace se levantó, colocándose frente a ella, con mirada desafiante. Clary dio un paso atrás casi por instinto.

-¿Me vas a explicar eso, o quedará como uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, Clarissa?

-Yo… yo, es-estoy harta de esto… -Se aclaró la garganta intentando reunir un poco del valor que la había inundado antes.

-Ajá, ya habías dicho eso antes. Parece que te estas quedando sin argumentos.

La pelirroja alzó la barbilla intentando mostrar una seguridad que no poseía.

-Eres un imbécil, Jace. Eso es lo que eres… estoy harta de esta actitud tuya. Tu no eras… no era así la relación entre los dos… -bajó la mirada, y la clavó en la mullida alfombra-. Antes solías ser amable conmigo, te importaba lo que me sucedía, ahora solo soy una molestia para ti… y… -Se mordió el labio para no llorar-. No sé por qué haces esto. Intentas ser alguien que no eres.

Cuando alzó la vista al rostro de su hermano, uno de los músculos de su rostro dio un pequeño tirón.

-Crees que sabes todo de mi, Clarissa.

-¡Lo sé todo de ti! – En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras supo que se había equivocado-. Al menos solía ser así… Sé como te sientes…

Jace soltó una risotada entre dientes, sin ningún entusiasmo.

-Jamás podrás saber realmente lo que siento, _Clary_ – susurró – Pero deberías saber como me siento acerca de ti.

Acunó su rostro en ambas manos como si estuviera acariciando un artefacto precioso. Acarició sus mejillas suavemente y poco a poco se fue inclinando hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios.

-Es imposible para mi… - La voz de Jace se perdió entre la respiración de Clary – Estar cerca de ti… y a la vez sentirte tan lejos.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejó de mirar, dejó de escuchar, dejó de respirar… solo sintió. Sintió los labios de Jace rozando los suyos suavemente. Capturando su labio superior y soltándolo. Succionando suavemente el inferior y retirándose. Sus narices rozando, sus respiraciones formando una sola, sus manos acariciando su cintura, y sus dedos trazando dibujos sobre su piel.

…Y supo que no era suficiente. Que jamás lo sería. Que el no podía ser solo su hermano.

Enredó sus dedos entre mechones rubios y lo acercó a ella. Jamás podría separarse de él, así lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, separase de él era más que un dolor físico. Lo besó como si su vida descansara sobre sus labios, y persiguió su lengua entre respiraciones poco profundas. Mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo reaccionar. Rogándole en caricias silenciosas que le diera lo que ella pedía.

Las caricias sobre su piel dejaron de ser suaves y delicadas. Se hicieron feroces y hambrientas. Su blusa abandonó su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y las caderas de Jace chocaron contra las suyas, produciendo un escalofrío que la sacudió completamente.

Cuando Jace se separó de sus labios para recorrer su cuello y su clavícula, echó la cabeza para atrás en un ademán desesperado. Era imposible. Jamás podría resistirse a él, y a esas sensaciones que solo él podía provocar. Soltó su cabello, y con eso, la poca cordura que aun la mantenía de pie.

Sus manos acariciaron su pecho, por debajo de la tela que los dividía. Las marcas de viejas runas, las cicatrices de antiguas peleas, eso que hacía a Jace quien era. El hombre que amaba. Retiró su playera sin titubear. No había tiempo de eso. Lo miró a los ojos mientras lo despojaba de la prenda.

…Y amó lo que encontró en ellos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió el cuerpo de Jace sobre ella, y el sofá debajo. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y Jace empujó.

Un estrepitoso gemido abandonó los labios de Clary, y fue silenciada inmediatamente por Jace. Pero era imposible guardar silencio cuando sus dedos acariciaban sus pezones por encima de la tela, y su erección rozaba su centro con cada movimiento. Pronto tomaron un vaivén por encima de la ropa, y los labios de Jace acariciaron sus senos. Sus dientes mordisquearon las henchidas puntas, y succionaron la piel hasta dejarla rojiza. Jace sonreía. Clary gemía.

Las manos de él recorrieron su estómago hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones, y los desabrochó. Se tomó su tiempo para bajarlos por sus piernas, besando cada parte de la piel expuesta, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, y volvió a subir. Hizo a un lado las pequeñas bragas, y dedicándole una última sonrisa, centró toda su atención a ella.

-Jace…

El chico no respondió. Sus labios habían tomado su clítoris entre ellos, y succionaba su centro sin pudor alguno. Llevando un ritmo constante y enloquecedor, que logró que Clary echará la cabeza hacia atrás y pequeños grititos inarticulados salieran de su pecho.

Las manos de Jace continuaron acariciando sus pechos, pellizcando las puntas, masajeándolos. Los pezones desaparecían entre su índice y su pulgar, mientras su lengua entraba y salía de su hendidura, lamiendo su extensión sin detenerse. Las paredes de Clary comenzaron a tensarse antes de que pudiera tomar conciencia de lo que realmente pasaba. Jaló el cabello de Jace como si su vida se fuera en ello. El aire no alcanzaba sus pulmones. Puntos luminosos tras sus ojos. Abrió la boca para emitir un grito…

Pero Jace ya no estaba entre sus piernas.

Se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona danzando entre sus labios húmedos. Y Clary supo de donde procedía esa humedad. Sus cejas se alzaron involuntariamente, abriendo la boca con palabras inarticuladas y gemidos en la punta de su lengua, y lo besó. Profundamente. Demostrando con su toque, todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

Torpemente enredó sus dedos en la hebilla de su pantalón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para desabrochar el pantalón, pero las manos de Jace ya estaban ahí para asistirla. Si bien sus pantalones apenas rozaban sus rodillas, Clary pudo sentir la punta de su miembro, entrometiendo su cavidad, arrancando un sonoro gemido que se ahogó en los labios de él.

-Cariño… -susurró con esa voz cargada de pesadez –. Debes guardar silencio.

Y entró en ella.

Tomándola de la cadera, sin más preámbulos, la penetró de una estocada, llenando su interior de sensaciones poco familiares. Se mordió el labio hasta el punto de sentir la sangre acumulándose en esa parte en la que hacía contacto con el diente.

Jace comenzó a moverse. Lentamente en un principio, cuando había un ápice de control en sus cuerpos. Un simple roce, una simple caricia. Clary comenzó a rasguñar su espalda cuando sintió ese nudo formándose en su vientre. Pequeñas líneas dibujadas con la punta de su dedo al principio, suficientes para avivar en Jace aquello que el trataba de contener.

La miró con ojos desenfocados, abriendo los labios para respirar entre ellos, y se impulsó lo suficiente para rozar dentro de ello, aquello que nadie había alcanzado.

Clary gritó.

No sabía si era placer o delirio. Probablemente un poco de los dos. Pero era poco consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Como un sensor vibrando en la mesita de centro, o el retumbar de las ventanas de que había movimiento abajo. Los pasos en el pasillo de afuera pasaron desapercibidos por ella.

Jace se movía como un poseso, ahogando los gemidos en el cabello pelirrojo que se extendía en la base del sillón. Un rizo alcanzaba el suelo cuando el vaivén de caderas de intensificaba y Clary echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de soportar el caos que se desarrollaba en su interior.

Sus paredes se tensaron. Un poco al principio, creando una estrechez más palpable en el ir y venir del rubio. Los gemidos dejaron de ser suaves contra su piel, y se convirtieron en cortos gruñidos que arrancaban de sus labios los más dulces suspiros. Sus piernas apretaron su cadera, tanto o más de lo que apretaba el miembro de Jace en su interior, ahogándolo de todo el mundo, a excepción de su piel blanca y tersa.

Clary fue la primera en sentir el golpe del orgasmo en su vientre, derrumbándose sobre el sillón, tomando a Jace por el cuello. Acercándolo. Era imposible estar tan cerca, y que no fuera suficiente para ninguno de los dos, quería besarlo, y saber que su aliento siempre sería uno solo. Meterse en su piel, y quedarse ahí hasta que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de girar.

Jace gruñó audiblemente en el pecho de Clary, dando castos besos a su extensión cuando alcanzó el climax, lamiendo la piel con aroma a él y a ella. La asió entre brazos, incapaz de soltar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero que por sangre le era quitado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, besando su frente, sus mejillas arreboladas, su mentón, sus labios.

Desprendiéndose de toda la realidad, y aferrándose a la locura que representaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**-Ellie.**


End file.
